


Stormy night lullaby

by KagomeBenihime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thorin and Company took shelter in a cave before the thunder battle and spent the night? What if their hobbit was afraid of thunderstorms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy night lullaby

Thorin grumbled softly as he settled down in the back of the cave that the company had taken refuge in as a large storm had slowed their progress, he wanted to continue their quest but the storm was getting much worse and they would never get far in the weather as it was. "Th-Thorin?" came a soft voice near him and he looked up to see the hobbit fidgeting near him "what is it master Baggins?" Thorin sighed, the other dwarfs were all already asleep and Thorin wanted nothing more then to go to sleep and let the storm blow itself out "I-I'm sorry to bother you, b-but I-" the hobbit never finished his sentence as the area filled with a bright white light and there was a deafening * **BOOM** * that shook the mountain.  
The small Hobbit covered his ears and dropped to his knees shaking. Thorin sat up, surprised "Master Baggins?" the hobbit didn't respond but seemed to be trying to make himself as small as possible as he continued to shake. There was another flash and a deafening * **BOOM** * and the hobbit cried out in fear, Thorin's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong.  
Thorin remembered his early years when the thunder and lightning had frightened him and he had ran to his mother who had held him close and sang to him.  
 _Little child, be not afraid_  
 _The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
 _Like an unwanted stranger_  
 _There is no danger_  
 _I am here tonight_  
Thorin reached out to the small hobbit and pulled him close, the hobbit seemed surprised but didn't pull away. Thorin ran his fingers through the soft curls and the shaking seemed to subside slightly, another flash and a * **BANG** * and the hobbit flinched, Thorin held him closer, "it's alright..." he whispered to the little hobbit "it'll pass soon..." the hobbit's grip on Thorin's cloak tightened and Thorin realized the hobbit was crying, Thorin once again thought back to years before when his sistersons had come to him and their mother with tear stained faces as a storm raged over their small house and how he and Dis had sang to them to calm them down as the storm raged.  
 _Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _Though thunder explodes_  
 _And lightning flash_  
 _Illuminates your tearstained face_  
 _I am here tonight_  
Thorin and Dis had held the two little Dwarfs until they had fallen asleep, kept safe in the arms of their loved ones, Thorin looked down at the shaking hobbit and smiled softly, this small creature had given up so much for them, coming out of his comfortable home and leaving everything behind to help the dwarfs get their home back in a land far away from anything the hobbit should ever have had to worry about, but he had come anyways, to help all he could to get back their lost home.  
 _And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forests and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning_  
Thorin sighed and hugged the hobbit close and softly began to sing like his mother had done for him, and like his sister had done for his sistersons all those years ago.  
 _Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
 _And its candlelight beams_  
 _Still keep pleasant dreams_  
 _I am here tonight_  
the Hobbit looked up at him in surprise but seemed to be relaxing a little as he continued to sing, there was another flash followed by an earth shaking * **BOOM** * and Bilbo whimpered, burying his face in Thorin's chest, before Thorin realized what he was doing he pressed a gentle kiss against the Bilbo's forehead before he continued to sing.  
 _Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
 _And the branches to hands_  
 _They're not real, understand_  
 _And I am here tonight_  
Bilbo, seemingly without much thought or worry, snuggled closer to the dwarf, burying his face in the fur that lined Thorin's cloak, Thorin smiled softly and continued.  
 _And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forest and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning_  
Thorin noticed movement near him and looked up to see Fili and Kili crawling over to them and snuggling close to their uncle and the shaking hobbit in his arms, then to Thorin's surprise they started to sing with him.  
 _For you know, once even I_  
 _Was a little child_  
 _And I was afraid_  
 _But a gentle someone always came_  
 _To dry all my tears_  
 _Trade sweet sleep the fears_  
 _And to give a kiss goodnight_  
Thorin smiled at his nephews as they rested their heads on his shoulders and linked their hands around Bilbo and Thorin as they song filled the cave.  
 _Well, now I am grown_  
 _And these years have shown_  
 _Rain's a part of how life goes_  
 _But it's dark and it's late_  
 _So I'll hold you and wait_  
 _'til your frightened eyes do close_

 _And I hope that you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forests and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning_  
Bilbo looked up at Thorin and smiled, Thorin's heart fluttered at the gentle innocence behind that smile, Bilbo snuggled up to the dwarf king and tucked his head under Thorin's chin then he started to sing softly, his voice soft and sleepy but sweet as it sang the words softly.  
 _Everything's fine in the morning_  
 _The rain will be gone in the morning_  
 _But you'll still be here in the morning..._  
Thorin felt a lump rise in his throat as he gently kissed the top of the now sleeping hobbits head, then he put his arms around his sistersons and pulled them closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of each of their heads before they all fell asleep.  
A few hours later Gandalf ducked into the cave, he at once saw the small group cuddled together, sleeping softly in the back of the cave, Gandalf smiled softly to himself as he started a fire and waited for the rest of the dwarfs to wake up "well now..." he said to himself, pulling out his pipe and his bag of leaf, "this could be the start of something special..." his smile deepened slightly as the Hobbit snuggled closer to the dwarf king, "yes... it could indeed." then lighting his pipe the old wizard leaned against the cave wall and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> here's my first Fluff fic! ^w^  
> I was listening to the Lullaby for a stormy night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQyqhIvlGjE  
> and I thought I'd write a song fic about it so I hope you guys like it :3  
> (also I would be super thrilled if anyone made fan art of those four cuddling together. they're adorable X3 )


End file.
